Bittersweet Bites
by VaVaVoomVintageVamp
Summary: Living in Mystic Falls wasn't easy. But the Salvatore brothers arriving, doesn't it make it any less easier. So what happens when Ava finds out what they are? Is there consequences of her not being afraid of them? Especially Damon?
1. Chapter 1: First Blood Bachelor

Living in Mystic Falls was okay. It wasn't bad, it wasn't that good either but the only thing which kept Ava's interest was the history. She loved how the small town evolved over the years; she loved the ruins from hundreds of years ago; but most of all she loved the woods. The woods behind Fell's Church, as creepy as it felt, meant fresh air and time to think because living at home wasn't the best thing ever. Her mom's daily boyfriends were the real reason.

The night where everything changed forever began when her mom didn't return home from her dinner date at the Mystic Grill.

It was a few minutes before twelve and the news was on the television. Ava was sat casually in her night gown on the couch watching intently.

"Breaking News – Mystifying Murders hit the towns of the U.S.A starting with Mystic Falls." said a news reporter's voice.

"As dozens of bodies are found lying in the strangest places, drained of blood and ice-cold, scientists are beginning to wonder what's going on with the world."

The reported introduced a scientist in the studio and he began speaking in a way which made it obvious that he was covering up something really big.

"Well the thing is, the bodies are being found in ordinary places like street-corners, alleys, shops, houses and they all have one thing in common. They are all either drained of blood, or have their necks twisted in the death-in-a-matter-of-seconds way. Investigations are still being carried out but we're not sure whether this is epidemic or just a weird coincidence."

Ava quickly switched the television off with the press of a button and smirked,

"_Weird coincidence my ass." _She thought.

It was true though. Murder's happened all the time and the media just covered it up thinking that nobody would figure it out, but there was something not right about these ones. It was just plain _bizarre. _It was even more obvious with the way the scientist spoke.

The telephone suddenly rang and Ava answered,

"Hello?"

"Hey darlin', it's your mom."

"Mom, where are you? It's past midnight!" asked Ava anxiously.

"I'm fine Ava. I'm staying over with my date tonight." She replied, her words slightly slurred and slow.

"But-but you don't even know him! You've only been out with him this one time! Come home!"

"I know baby, but I'm fine. I trust him! Just go to bed and I'll see you in the morning – I promise." said her mom before hanging up.

Her mom was stupid, _really_ stupid. Sometimes Ava felt like she was the grownup looking after her mom and not the other way round. But this was going a bit too far. One night stands? What the hell?

Ava paced around the room back and forth, trying to decided whether she should ring her mom back and _demand_ that she comes home, but if she was with her date, then she didn't really want to hear anything from the other side of the receiver. Finally, she had a quick glass of water, before drifting off to sleep on the couch.

The next morning was school. High school – the place where pupils for tortured with classes and that teachers liked to call 'being educated'.

But before heading off to school, Ava checked up on her mom who she found safe and sound in her bedroom. She nudged her gently and told her that she was off to school when she noticed two prong marks on the side of her mom's neck. They were fairly small but very bright on her pale skin. Ava felt worried for a second before feeling sick. _Love bites_, she thought. And just when she thought her mom couldn't act any younger and love drunk.

Ava herself didn't believe in love. After seeing what her parents went through, she just read about love in books, saw them on television but just didn't believe in it. Love was complicated and just an illusion. End of.

On the way to school, Ava couldn't help wondering about last night's news. The murders were probably just a fluke and overrated but there was something not right about them.

Her train of thought was broken by cheers and squeals of the popular kids- Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes, Matt Honeycutt, and Tyler Lockwood, as she began walking across the parking lot.

They were the pretty people, the preppy people, the popular people; the ones who everyone looked up to in jealousy.

She overheard part of a conversation whilst looking around for her best friend Heidi.

"Elena! He's the perfect guy!" gushed Caroline.

"Who?" asked Elena with curiosity, her blonde hair softly blowing and her lapis lazuli eyes, lighting up brightly.

"Turn around and you'll see." smiled Caroline, eyeing this 'mystery' guy from top to bottom.

Elena looked around and her jaw dropped in shock. Ava turned around to see who the Queen Bee's of the school were staring at, and she too was in for a shock.

This was no ordinary guy. He was some sort of foreign model off the cover off _Garage_ the magazine's girls could not take their eyes off.

He looked oh-so-casual with his leather jacket and his tousled light brown hair. His features were sculptured and clean. His was tall and his body was lean. His smile was also sweet along with his eyes which seemed kind and good. All the girls in the parking lot stopped midway conversation to stare at this face of Abercrombie & Fitch. Ava wondered how she could figure out what he was like without any general knowledge of psychology but her guess was as good as everybody else's.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" squealed Elena.

"I know right?" giggled Caroline.

"He's just- he's just so- WOW!" said Elena, breathing out and running her fingers through her hair.

This mystery guy walked straight past without a second glance at Elena and walked straight into school, not feeling awkward at all with the thousand eyes on him.

"Did you see that?" asked Heidi from behind Ava.

"See what?" replied Ava.

"That guy! He was so cute. I wonder if he's any of my classes." wondered Heidi, rummaging through her bag and taking out her timetable to check which classes she had on that day.

He was cute alright, but there was something off about him. Maybe he was just a typical hot guy who got all the popular girls and turned out to be a jerk. The bell rang a couple of minutes later and dragged Heidi by the arm into the school. Heidi went off to her Social Studies class and left Ava walking to her World History class. She passed the reception when her shoulder brushed somebody else's shoulder. An apology and a quick smile was given by the stranger from the parking lot and as he walked off, the receptionist walked out of her office and stared after him, clearly dazed.

"Who was that?" asked Ava, astonished.

"Stefan Salvatore." The receptionist replied her eyes dreamy and smile fixated on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected

_Salvatore,_ thought Ava. That name rang a bell.

"Salvatore as in one of the founding families?" asked Ava, intriguingly.

"I don't know dear. I'm just the receptionist!" replied the receptionist before walking back into her office.

Salvatore was definitely linked to the founder's of Mystic Falls. Ava remembered this from the research she saw in the house, when her mom was one of the history teachers of her school; before she got divorced. She thought about this for quite a while, skimming through the pages in her photographic memory mind.

Looking at her watch, she realised she was late for class, and having Mr. Tanner for World History didn't help.

Ava opened the door slowly and stepped into class, all eyes on her.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Tanner!" she quickly apologized before walking head down, to her desk at the back of the classroom.

"Punctuality is essential Miss Graye, even if you're only a few minutes late. Friday after-school detention it is." replied Mr. Tanner, shuffling through paperwork.

Ava sighed as a few people glanced at her.

Mr. Tanner got worked up very quickly. _Everybody_ hated him. Being a senior didn't help either, because references were needed from teachers to get into college.

"So," said Mr. Tanner, clearing his throat and standing up, "Today we're going to start a slightly different topic. We're going to focus on Mystic Falls during the 1800's instead of the usual modern history of WW2."

Ava noticed Stefan sitting a few seats away from her. Elena had her eyes on him of course, but it wasn't her gaze that made him uncomfortable and shuffle in his seat, it was when Mr. Tanner began speaking about the founding families.

Ava's focus was on Stefan and she saw him smirk a little when Mr. Tanner said a few things like the fact that some families had secrets.

About a half hour into the class, Stefan raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Salvatore?" asked Mr. Tanner.

Stefan looked quite smug as he asked,

"Do you have any idea of what the family secrets might be?"

"No, but I presume it's something like family jewels hidden away somewhere." replied Mr Tanner uncomfortably.

Stefan was testing him, knowing that he had no idea what the secrets were.

"Oh, but I thought they'd be discovered by now? I mean, Mystic Falls isn't a big town; it's fairly small so someone must know what they are."

Mr. Tanner crossed his arms and his face was slowly turning red.

"What's your point, Mr. Salvatore?"

"Just that I thought even someone like you would get his facts right about this town." said Stefan, not bothering that he would most likely get a detention for this.

"I don't think that's an appropriate way to talk to a teacher Mr. Salvatore."

"To be honest, it's not really about what's appropriate and what's not right? It's about getting your facts right. The family secrets weren't jewels."

"Oh so you know what they were then?" questioned Mr. Tanner.

"No but my knowledge is good as yours."

"Friday after school detention for you too, Mr. Salvatore. Don't think about judging my teaching skills again, or your reference for college won't happen."

The noise level in class rose, as everyone began chatting to each other about Stefan questioning Mr. Tanner. Nobody had ever done that before, even if they had an appropriate question to ask. Mr. Tanner could be _very_ harsh when he wanted to be.

"Quieten down everyone! Don't make me give you all detention too!" he barked, resuming his writing on the whiteboard.

The class was filled with silence and notes were copied from the board for the rest of class.

After history class, the hall was buzzing with talk about 'the new kid'. Everyone was fascinated by him. Ava couldn't see why but even so, she felt like laughing at the fact that Mr. Tanner got taught his own lesson – humiliation.

Stefan was nowhere to be seen, along with Heidi, so Ava just went to her locker to put her books away.

Again, coincidentally she overheard Elena's conversation with her best friend, Bonnie.

"Guess what?" asked Elena excitedly.

"What now? More hot guy news?" replied Bonnie, laughing.

"Yes! I said hey to Stefan and my heart just melted." said Elena, dramatically putting both her hands on her left side of her chest.

"That's how hot his voice was?"

"No! Not his voice, his eyes! They were so bright! So green, like a leaf!"

"Aw!" said Bonnie, "You're a sucker for green eyes!" she commented.

"I know. Oh gosh I wish he would've said more than just 'hi' and 'I gotta go'." she said before shutting her locker door and walking off with Bonnie.

_Wow,_ thought Ava. He must be some heart-throb if he makes such an impression on people. She erased the thought of him before walking around looking for Heidi in school. When she saw that she wasn't around, she went to the rest of her lessons as normal, trying to ignore the chitchat about Stefan Salvatore.

The day dragged on, and when it was the end of school, Ava couldn't be any happier. The sun shone down, scorching Ava's sensitive skin as she walked to the Mystic Grill but the air-con inside it was relieving.

She looked over to the bar and saw the back of a guy talking to her mom. She was being very flirty with him and Ava, like always, felt disgusted. The only reason she came to the Mystic Grill to have some mother-daughter time but like always, guys got in the way.

Ava angrily walked over to the bar without looking at the new candidate for her mom's love life and spoke through clenched teeth, throwing her bag on the bar counter.

"Mom, can I speak to you?"

"Oh hey honey! Sure you can. But first let me introduce you to the date I was with yesterday."

Ava still didn't look at the guy and replied coldly,

"I'd rather not."

Crestfallen, her mom walked out from behind the bar and went over to the window near the door.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked.

"What's wrong? Mom, do you have any idea what you're doing?" whispered Ava.

"Yes! I'm doing my work and speaking to a hot guy. Is there anything wrong with that?" she said, straightening up her blouse and skirt.

"Let's see," started Ava, "Yes? You can't just keep going out all the time with guys! I know you're still not over Dad but that doesn't mean you flirt with every male you talk to!"

Her mom looked quite confused and didn't say anything.

"See? Now you have nothing to say! You can't even make time for your own daughter!"

"I do! That's why I asked you to come here after school!" she replied, distraught.

"It's supposed to be mother-daughter time. Not mother, daughter, and stranger in a leather jacket time!" Ava said, angry and frustrated. "You know what? Forget it. I'm going home." she finished.

She walked over to the bar, picking up her bag and tossing it over her shoulder. Her mom followed behind her and went behind the bar again.

"Listen to me Ava! Stay please! And talk to him." begged her mom, embarrassed that her date was watching.

"No! You listen to me! I'm sick and tired of you. I'm sick and tired of you picking up stupid pathetic guys off the street and dating them!" said Ava, not bothering to look at her mom's 'date'.

She stormed out of the Grill and before she was about to cross the busy road full of cars, someone's arm grabbed hers and pulled her back.

"Get off of me!" she shouted.

She looked up to get a good look at the person who stopped her.

Ava's heart skipped a beat and she stood absolutely still, staring at this mystery guy.

His skin was porcelain and perfect. The black wavy hair on his head slightly moved with the wind. A mischievous grin was plastered on his face but the most captivating thing about him was his eyes. They were so unreal – so _black_; like tunnels of nothingness. His leather jacket and tall figure complimented them well. The jacket was the same one from the Grill – her mom's date.

It took a while for Ava to regain her normal breathing and her voice came out raspy, barely audible.

"Who are you?"

"Not so fast." replied the guy.

He looked like he was in his late teens or early twenties. There was absolutely no way Ava's mom was dating him. He gave an impression of being a bad boy: but a bad boy with _beauty_.

"Who are you?" repeated Ava.

"That's for me to know and you to find out...Well when I want you to." he replied, a small mocking smile on his lips.

"Don't tell me you're dating my mom!" Ava blurted out.

"I'm not dating your mom," he said before Ava sighed, "as such."

Ava had a sudden urge to laugh. Where did her mom even find a guy like this?

"As such," copied Ava, "Define that." she demanded.

"Well..." said the stranger looking around and putting his fingers through his hair. "It's complicated."

"Try me. Or not." she replied as she started walking along the path, purposely taking the long way home. The street was deserted but that didn't bother her.

The stranger followed her and stopped her again.

"Okay okay. Long story short – she was lonely and wanted to talk. So I let her talk."

Ava raised her eyebrows, "That's it?"

"Unless you want me to explain the whole thing and walk you home?" he asked, slyly.

"I think I can walk home by myself, thank you very much." answered Ava as she began walking again. She neared the police station and felt a tiny bit safe because who knew who this guy was?

"Okay fine. But at least let me walk you home." he enquired. Ava absent-mindedly waved at some officers she knew as they were patrolling on duty, feeling even safer.

"Not until I know your name." said Ava, a smile twitching on her lips.

She stopped and looked at the guy.

He sighed sarcastically and said,

"Fine, you got me! I'm Damon."


	3. Chapter 3: Cold

"Damon what?" asked Ava with utmost curiosity.

Strangely, Damon thought about what his surname was before replying,

"Smith. Damon Smith." He had a playful smile on his lips and he began asking random questions while furrowing his eyebrows.

"So Ava, you really don't want me to tell you about how your lovely mom and I met?"

Ava looked down and replied,

"No. I really don't."

"Oh come on, you know you want to." Damon replied. _He seems very interested in my mom, _thought Ava. _Maybe he really is dating her._

"What's wrong?" asked Damon after long minutes of walking.

"Nothing. I just don't like to talk about my mom and her love life." Ava was feeling gloomy – everyone always wanted to know or wanted her to know what was going on with her mom. Truth be told, Ava just didn't care.

"But she's nice and pretty, and _your mom._ You have to care...Even if it's just a tiny ounce." said Damon stopping to face Ava.

This really triggered Ava's anger which she managed to compose for a while.

"If you think so highly of her, why don't you go running back to her? Besides, she's every man's dream isn't she? Bartender who loves staying out and partying. Perfect match."

"I didn't mean it in that way. I just want to know what's happened between you two." said Damon quietly, trying to keep his focus directly on her eyes.

Ava felt a strange sensation when she was looking into Damon's eyes. She felt like she had forgotten something, but a split second later, it came back to her.

"Look Damon. I don't even know why I'm walking home with you. It's dark and cold and you're a stranger. For all I know, you could be anyone, you could even do anything to me right now. But I have this feeling that you won't do anything. So please just let it go or I'm walking home by myself."

"I'm just curious why-" Damon began to speak but Ava cut him off.

"Forget it. I'm going home. Tell mom not to wake me up when she's home." finished Ava before walking towards her house.

"I'm not-"

"Bye Damon." stated Ava.

Damon stood fixated on the spot, slightly confused and annoyed. His charms weren't working with this girl.

As Ava neared her house. She looked back quickly to see if Damon was there. He had gone. She felt vaguely relieved.

When she went inside her house, she felt she could breathe again. The house felt safe and she ran up the stairs to her room and shut the door.

The curtains were wide open and a breeze was coming in, moving the net curtains.

As she was about to close them, she saw a bird sitting on the tree outside her window. She looked at it and felt like she was looking into a well, deeper and deeper until her conscience told her that it was cold. That's when her stare broke off and she quickly closed the curtains. _I'm hallucinating_, she thought. That crow didn't feel like it was just a typical bird sitting on a tree. Its eyes were _so_ black.

Sleep wandered like a lost lamb as she tried to close her eyes, but every time she did so, she could see Damon's face.

Damon Smith.

Who was he? He was a complete stranger but he didn't take advantage of Ava. He could've done but he didn't. So what was he up to? Ava realised almost instantly that he was 'technically' her mom's date.

As hours went by, she simply rolled over from side to side, not being able to sleep. She looked at her alarm clock on her bedside table and saw that it was 2:30 a.m. Ava heard the door open very quietly and heard murmurs of voices. One was female and the other was male.

"Mom?" shouted Ava.

"Yes it's me sweetheart. Don't come downstairs." replied her mom.

"Who's with you?"

"Nobody. Just go to sleep."

Ava didn't listen and quietly tiptoed across the landing. She peered through the banister and saw her mom talking to Damon at the door.

"You sure you don't want me to come in? You seemed really upset when you told me about Ben."

Ava's mom had her head down and kept fidgeting.

"Yes. I'm fine Damon. Thanks for putting up with me." she replied hesitantly.

Damon looked reasonably disappointed and his black eyes glinted.

"Okay, if you insist. I'll see you tomorrow then Diane."

"Okay." she mumbled.

"It's a date." he said before smiling cheekily.

Just as Ava's mom as about to close the door, Ava's eyes came into contact with Damon's' briefly and suddenly Ava shivered. She felt goosebumps on her arms even though it wasn't cold. Ava gasped and her mom didn't notice at all. Damon flashed a smile before walking down the porch.


	4. Chapter 4: Obsessed

School that day was merely a place to pass time. Ava was ahead in all of her classes: She was up to date with everything.

Heidi meanwhile, was still obsessing over Stefan Salvatore.

"He's so handsome! And the way he stood up to Mr. Tanner was just an added bonus!" she babbled.

Ava was irritated as she had more important things on her mind like worrying about her mom.

"Heidi, you weren't even there. Hold on, where _were _you that lesson?"

Heidi's smile vanished and a look of confusion washed over her face.

"Truth be told, I have no idea." she replied.

"It was only yesterday. How can you forget so easily?" commented Ava, beginning to laugh.

"Don't ask. I'm just really forgetting things recently. Sometimes I wake up and don't remember what happened the night before. It's just weird. Just lack of sleep I guess." she confessed.

"Or maybe it's the excessive thought about Mr. Salvatore." Ava laughed.

"He really is something." Heidi said, looking dreamy.

Ava felt sad knowing that Heidi didn't have a chance against Elena or Caroline. As pretty as she was, Stefan didn't seem to notice her silky strawberry blonde hair or her baby-blue eyes. Truth be told, Stefan wasn't interested in any of them. He was just in school for the sake of it, but it looked like Elena was making_ a lot_ of effort trying to get to know him.

"Okay so enough about Stefan. What's going on with you?" asked Heidi changing the subject swiftly.

Ava replied blandly "Same old, same old."

"You seem very ... blank. "

"It's just my mom. She's dating this guy who's like 20 and he's so good-looking it hurts." said Ava looking at Heidi, embarrassed.

Ava just kept on eating her salad as Heidi was trying to figure out what to say.

"No way! I mean ... that's low. Even from your mom." stated Heidi. She was never one to judge but this time, Ava didn't blame her.

"I know. That's what I keep telling her. But she doesn't wanna hear it. She doesn't care. She likes the guy and the guy evidently likes her back.

"You met him?" asked Heidi.

"Yeah."

Ava repeated the whole incident to Heidi who listened closely.

"He seems to be into you." said Heidi, smiling.

Ava thought she heard wrong.

"Is it just me or did you say that he's into me?"

"He's totally into you." repeated Heidi, getting excited.

"Did you just hear what I said? He kept asking about my mom. And why I'm so negative towards her. Doesn't that make it more than obvious that he likes her?"

"Not necessarily." Heidi began to say, "The thing is ... if he was asking about things specifically about your mom like 'What's her favourite food or movie' _then_ it means he wants to know more about her.'

"And so what you're trying to say is ..." Ava said, knowing the answer before it was said.

"... That he wants to know what's going on _between _you two. And why _you're_ so negative towards her."

Ava refused to believe this because a) She didn't even know the guy. He could be a serial killer for all she knows and b) He likes her mom!

"Drop the subject, Heidi. Seriously – he doesn't like me and I do _not_ like him. Besides, I doubt I'm ever going to see him again – I'm not going to the Mystic Grill anytime soon."

"About that," said Heidi, "you have to come to the Mystic Grill with me today."

"What?" said Ava, not wanting this conversation to go on further.

"Yeah ... I said I was going to have my birthday bash there and it's coming up in a few weeks so I need to sort out things. Like desperately." Heidi explained.

"Please tell me you're joking." said Ava, hoping that Heidi was.

She pleaded, "No joke. I have to go and sort things out today."

Ava had no choice but to say okay. Heidi was more excitable than ever, purely because she wanted to see if Ava saw Damon and to see what he looked like.

The last two periods of school finished before Ava had time to think. She felt as if everything was revolving around her dread to do things she didn't want to.

As she walked to the Mystic Grill with Heidi, she wondered what her second encounter with Damon would be like. She prayed that there _wouldn't_ be a second encounter.

Heidi stepped into the Mystic Grill first, and then Ava hurried inside, dragging Heidi to a far corner table.

"Can I ask what's wrong?" asked Heidi, looking around baffled.

"I don't want to sit near the bar. The whole 'Damon' thing." replied Ava, noticing Damon's Italian leather jacket.

Heidi was beginning to get wound up. "Oh my Gosh! He's here? Where? I wanna see him!"

"Sssh!" whispered Ava. "Don't draw attention to this table!"

"Urgh, stop being such an idiot! I'm sure he's gorgeous!" gushed Heidi, taking her pocket mirror out and checking herself out.

"Hello Heidi."

A headstrong voice spoke from behind Heidi and Ava looked up in surprise.

Heidi turned around to see Damon stood there, head to toe in black, and looking as bad-ass as ever.

"Hi..." was all Heidi managed to see before swallowing loudly.

He leaned over the table towards Heidi and said, "If you don't mind, I'd like to speak to Ava. Alone".

Heidi instantly got up and followed orders. "Okay." was what she said.

Damon sat in Heidi's place, his eyes boring into Ava's. Ava shivered and realised that wearing an off shoulder t-shirt was a bad idea. She rubbed her hands against her arms and a second later, she felt normal again – as if the cold didn't hit her in the first place.

"So," began Damon. "We meet again." His voice was silky and alluring and it took Ava a lot of effort to dislike him.

"No," she began to say. "What you really mean is 'Hey. I'm keeping tabs on you so let's discuss your mom!". she finished sarcastically.

Damon's grin became sardonic.

"Wow. You're really something Ava."

"I've been told." she replied, trying to keep her head down as not to fall into Damon's glinting raven-black eyes. "So what do you want?" she asked, taking out her textbooks and reading random pages.

"What I want is to know the whole deal between you and your mom."

Ava sighed, "Not this again. If you seriously wanna know then why don't you ask her? Your good-looks and charming personality has obviously won her over."

A boyish smirk appeared on Damon's face.

"Oh ho ho! So you think I'm good-looking _and_ charming now do you?"

Ava squeezed her eyes shut. _Why did I say that?_

"No, what I meant is that my mom thinks that."

Damon turned around and pointed at Ava's mom. "Oh you mean that woman who you don't even speak to and dislike?"

Damon had really got Ava this time.

"Oh just let it go." she said.

"I don't see why I should. You see, I'm trying to unravel a mystery and you're mom seems to be a damsel in distress. So it's part of my interest that I, er, what do you call it? 'Look after her'."

Ava suddenly began to laugh hysterically and Damon raised his eyebrows.

"Look after her? Who do you think you are?" she asked, standing up.

Ava was face to face with Damon as he stood up and leaned over to her so that both their faces were mere inches away.

"Damon S..S..S" Damon began stuttering when it came to his second name. This confused Ava greatly.

"Smith" she finished off. She could feel Damon's breath lingering on her lips and for a second, she thought he was going to kiss her.

She backed away and began gathering her books into her bag.

"Where are you going?" asked Damon, eyeing her with utmost curiosity.

"Anywhere; away from you; also known was my lovely home; where I can be left in peace from a certain someone." she said, forcing back a smile.

"Oh oh oh! Let me guess! Heidi!" Damon commented sarcastically.

"Nice try." replied Ava before walking out of the Mystic Grill. She caught Heidi's wide eyes and waved goodbye.

"Okay so I'll see you later." said Damon, lounging over the door handle gracefully.

"No you won't." replied Ava smiling gloriously, knowing that Damon couldn't see as she strolled down the street.

As soon as she was home, she took a small dreamless nap.

She woke up to voices and the strong smell of lasagne. Before deciding to examine the situation downstairs, she took a relaxed shower.

Just on cue, her mom called her down for dinner as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Coming mom." she replied.

Boy was she not surprised at who was there.

Damon Smith.

She stopped midway down the stairs and her mom urged her to come down with hand gestures.

"Not you again." she muttered under her breath.

Damon walked round her to get to the sink after whispering, "Not quiet enough."

"What's going on?" asked Ava, taking the towel out of her hair.

"Your mom invited me over for dinner. It smells amazing sweetheart." he said in a very enticing but sweet way to her mother.

"Oh thanks Damon." replied Ava's mom, flustered. She had on a slinky silk maroon dress.

"Sit down honey." said her mom, gesturing her to sit. The table was fairly small, but big enough to fit all three of them round.

Ava sat awkwardly in between Damon and her mom.

"So Diane, you didn't manage to finish the end of your story." stated Damon. He didn't have his leather jacket on but his skin-tight black t-shirt brought out his build and his dark beauty. He was vaguely playing with his food.

"I did. "

"Oh well in that case, would you mind going over the details again? I'd love for you to let it out so I can help." he said, smiling beautifully.

He was looking directly in Diane's eyes when he asked this and her eyes became unfocused for a split-second before she started to spill the details.

It was about Ava's dad and the divorce.

As the story unfolded of how her mom was cheating on her dad and how dad went to visit his ex-girlfriend, Ava began to feel more dismayed than ever. What was Damon up to?

Diane suddenly stood up to get a tissue and Ava nudged Damon.

"What were you thinking? Bring up a sensitive topic like that!" asked Ava furiously.

"I want to help her get over her past."

"What so she can date you instead?" Ava was now annoyed. Damon was strange. Handsome maybe – but very strange.

"Maybe. Maybe not." he replied with a playful grin.

"Just let it go, okay? Please." finished Ava, calming down and finishing her food.

When her mom came and sat down, the full waterworks began.

Damon immediately stood up and began comforting her, taking her into his arms and stroking her hair.

Ava felt a hint of jealousy.

She couldn't handle this. It was too much; a handsome dark stranger; her mom dating anyone she set her eyes on; the divorce; love; everything.

"Mom, the dinner was lovely but I'm gonna go to bed. I just feel tired."

Damon looked at Ava and looked away. He was trying to make her stay but he knew it wouldn't work.

"Oh come on. Your mom's upset. Give her a hug. Go on!" he urged.

"I'm more upset okay?" The whole world doesn't revolve around my mom and her life. I have a life too."

"Oh really? Who knew?" he said mockingly.

Ava was feeling a mixture of sadness and irritation. She simply went up to her bedroom, threw herself on the bed and listened.

She lay awake for a couple of hours, listening to the rain, beat down on her windows. The sound was soothing but not soothing enough to make her sleep.

And then the moment came when Damon's true identity began to unravel.

She heard moans come from downstairs. Disturbing thoughts found their way into her mind and she was revolted – totally revolted.

Moments later, she heard the noise of something tear fiercely and she sprinted down the stairs.

She knew that what she saw would haunt her mind forever.

Blood. Fangs. Streaked veins on the skin.

And one person behind it all – Damon.

HeidH


	5. Chapter 5: Twin Flame

Ava saw the arrogant, articulate, mouth smeared with crimson blood. In his pale hands was the limp, lifeless body of her mom, looking crumpled and dead white.

There was blood everywhere – the dining table, the carpet, the door. Damon's leather black jacket was covered in rich blood – vibrant and bittersweet.

In the moonlight, the blood showed horrifying ruby against the pallor of his chalk-white skin.

"Oh God." whispered Ava. "No, no..Mom!" she cried out, backing away. Her mind was consumed with fear and it couldn't cope with this terror. She felt panic run wildly inside her, urging her to run but she was stood fixated on the spot. The rustic iron smell was beginning to turn sickly.

"Oh no..No-" she whispered, backing up against the wall, not being able to go further.

"Ava it's not what you-" said Damon, not finishing his sentence.

In Ava's eyes he couldn't even be classed with a name – he was an animal.

"Don't come near me!" she screamed out. She found herself crawling in the dark, the moonlight only shining fiercely on Damon's figure.

When she reached the counter, she thrust opened the knife drawer. Her hand trembled as she grabbed hold of a knife.

She fell to the floor, staring in disbelief at her mom's ragdoll body. Damon was approaching her.

"Ava I-"

"Don't come near me! Or I swear I'll stab you." she shouted frantically, her voice wavering.

Damon stood a few feet away from Ava's huddled up knees and stared, not knowing whether he was powerful for drinking the intoxicated blood or, weak because of what Ava now thought of him.

"It won't kill me..." he spoke, panting not from exhaustion but from relieved energy- as if he was a thirsty man finding a few drops of water after months.

"Then it'll kill me. Maybe then you can tear me from limb to limb and eat me!" Ava's hand gave up on her and she dropped the knife, shielding her head and not looking up. Beaded sweat was appearing on Ava's forehead although she had a shower a couple of hour earlier. She was terrified of this monster. She was speaking out of impulse, not out of bravery.

"Just listen-"

"Either kill me or get out." she said through clenched teeth and with the blink of an eye, he wasn't there anymore.

Ava kept her eyes squeezed shut but the image of her mom was vivid, as if her eyes were open. But somehow tears managed to escape and stream down her face. The pungent smell of blood was overwhelming her and she ran up the stairs.

After quickly grabbing her cell phone from her bedside table, she dialled 911 and called for an ambulance. Her voice was shaky and she couldn't control her tears.

Five minutes later, the doorbell rang and she hesitated before opening it. The paramedics flicked the light on and the scene was even more horrific than in the dark. The blood was gleaming, shimmering in the light. The splatters everywhere looked manic. And yet, the body lying on the floor was still motionless.

All she heard for the next 12 hours was the cops making enquiries, neighbours coming in, out and sympathising. Lastly, Heidi came, shocked and consoling. She took Ava to her house as the crime scene in her own was being investigated. Her body wouldn't respond to speech. Her mouth wouldn't move when she was asked a question. All she used was nods.

Ava expected a funeral but because of the investigation team, she was confined to Heidi's house. Just around 5'oclock in the afternoon, the team came around and told Heidi's mom that it was another case of the 'weird coincidences' happening on TV, but Ava knew better. She was too afraid to tell anyone.

She was sat on Heidi's bed with her head in her hands when Heidi's mom Jean came in.

"Ava, darlin', some cops wanna speak to you." she said in her Southern drawl.

Ava said nothing.

"It's important. Come down in a couple of minutes." said Jean, before heading back down the stairs.

Ava felt the need to cry but she held back and made her way downstairs.

Her Dad who was the chief inspector and Mrs. Forbes, Caroline's mom was sat there with a cup of coffee in their hands. Heidi was out at the movies with her younger sister.

"Dad!" cried out Ava, running towards him. Her dad enveloped her in a hug and tears came to Ava's eyes.

"I'm so sorry hon. If I knew earlier..." he said.

"It's okay Dad. Really." she sighed.

She sat down opposite Sheriff Forbes and she began to speak.

"I know this is a hard time for you Ava..and you probably don't want to speak. But it's important that you tell us what happened so we can find the murderer."

Ava recollected her thoughts – she was unsure whether she wanted to turn Damon in. A part of her conscience screamed, 'He killed you mom for God's sake! He tore her heart out and you want him to be free?' whilst the other one said, 'You know you saw a flicker of light in his eyes. He'll change his ways."

"It started off with dinner." She began to say. "Mom was cooking and I was in the shower. I heard her speaking to someone and went downstairs when she called me down for dinner. A man was stood talking to her."

Sherriff Forbes was starting to concentrate,

"What did he look like? What did he wear?"

Ava looked up at the Sherriff and her dad, and lied through her teeth.

"I don't really remember. I didn't talk to him much or look at him. I just ate dinner as he spoke to my mom about herself. He was really tall with short black hair. He was wearing a sports jacket and jeans."

Ava immediately looked down, regretting that she was lying to her dad. Her dad nodded and insisted she carry on.

"I finished dinner and went upstairs because I was tired. I lay awake for a couple of hours and heard something like a tear and a scream. I ran downstairs, the lights were off. The man wasn't there and Mom was lying on the floor. I ran upstairs and called 911." refined Ava.

"Anything else you remember? Even tiny details could be good use to us." urged the Sherriff.

Ava's hands were trembling. "No that's all that I know."

"Ava, you waved at me on Monday remember? Near the station? You were walking with a guy. Has he any link to your mom?" asked her dad, narrowing his eyes.

"No no. He has nothing to do with me or mom. He was just asking to see if there was any good places to shop and eat...besides I told you that the guy with mom was really tall with short black hair, nothing like the guy I was walking with."

Sherriff Forbes didn't look convinced but she stood up and made her way to the door anyways.

"Okay Ava. That's enough for now. Thanks for the information, we'll contact Jean and inform you of when the funeral's going to be held."

Ava nodded in agreement and drifted slowly upstairs. The part of her conscience which insisted she tell the truth began yelling at her. 'Why'd you lie? What if the cops find out you lied? You'll be in trouble, but most importantly, why the hell did you let Damon off?'. _There's something about him, I don't know what it is but there's something unexplainable about him. I couldn't let him get arrested, _she replied instantly.

She sat on Heidi's bed for what felt like hours before falling asleep. She felt restless as she was hungry, but lost her appetite. She fell into a dreamless sleep and woke up in the morning feeling refreshed but sad.

Heidi came into the room a few minutes later with breakfast on a tray. Ava ate nothing.

"You have to eat something Ava. Don't starve yourself because of what happened."

A thought struck Ava and she asked,

"Didn't the cops ask you anything? I mean you saw Mom before we went home from the Mystic Grill."

"Well they did but they asked if I knew who your mom was dating. I said no." replied Heidi, putting the tray on the bed.

"You lied? But why? You saw Damon! You knew about him."

"I know but I figured that it was useless information, so I didn't tell them."

Heidi was plain dumb. She hid valuable information from the cops. If the cops found her then she would be in big trouble too. Ava was playing along.

"Oh okay. Yeah you're right, it is useless information." she lied.

There was an awkward silence.

"So the cops came back this morning." said Heidi, looking anxious. "They said that the funerals going to be held today. My mom's making all the arrangements now."

Ava looked up with wide eyes.

"Today? But..but isn't that too soon? I mean arrangements take time right?" she babbled.

"Not if you pay extra for last minute ones." replied Heidi, smiling slightly.

Ava felt a rush of gratefulness and stood up and hugged Heidi.

"You didn't have to!" she said.

"We did. We want this whole thing to be over as much as you do, so my mom paid extra to have all the arrangements done for this afternoon."

Heidi opened the door to go outside before saying,

"Finish your breakfast. I'll be downstairs helping mom."

Ava smiled appreciatively and began eating her croissants. She felt better and hoped that the afternoon would be over quickly.

When the time came for the funeral, Heidi and Ava was taken to Fell's Church by car. There was a coffin lying next to a hole in the ground and many people were waiting for Ava, dressed in black.

The priest spoke slowly and quietly, and the only sound to be heard was his voice. The wind blew bitterly and whilst the priest was praying, Ava noticed a crow flying around the coffin, in circles. She felt irritated that it didn't leave them in peace and shooed it with her hands. Nobody knew what was going on because they were praying with eyes closed but Ava still shooed it further and further into the woods.

The crow flew around her, the coal-black feathers glistening.

She was about to turn her back and walk back to the funeral when she saw the crow turn into Damon. There was no time to scream as his hands flew to her throat and clamped her mouth, pushing her against the trunk of a tree. Ava's head hurt. She felt his breath on her face and her heart was racing.

Damon looked and wore exactly the same clothes but without the blood and his smell was intoxicating. His eyes bore into Ava's.

"You didn't give me a chance to finish the other night." he remarked coldly.

He released one of his hands from her mouth, keeping the other one tightly on her throat.

"There's nothing to say." she said, gasping for breath and spluttering.

He let go of her completely and she backed away from him.

"You need to forget what you saw the other night." he said.

"I had forgotten until you showed up." she stated right away.

"So don't you wanna know what happened with me and your mom?" he said, circling her. Ava was tied to the spot and couldn't move.

"No."

"Oh come on. You must be a little curious of what you saw."

"Now that you mention it, I am curious. Curious to know why you killed my mom! I saw blood all over your mouth, you cannibal!" she shouted.

Ava didn't care what Damon did to her. She hated him with all her heart.

"Again, if you let me explain then you'll know why."

Being in Damon's iron grip, she had no choice but to say okay because she knew he wouldn't let her go.

"Humour me."

"I was feeding off her." he declared. The wind grew stronger and Ava's black shawl around her neck was becoming loose.

Damon slowly untied it and stroked her neck delicately. He could read her thoughts. Ava was scared.

Ava kept her body tense. "What do you mean 'feed off'?" she asked, still with hatred.

"Let me show you." he announced, smiling his signature smile. He opened his mouth wide and razor-sharp fangs advanced from his brilliantly white teeth.

But something strange happened – Ava knew that she _had_ to be scared. Any normal person would be. But she couldn't _make_ herself feel afraid. She didn't react at all.

**[N.B SOMETIMES I'LL DO THINGS WHERE IT'S DAMON'S THOUGHTS]**

_Why isn't she scared? I'm a monster. A hot 175 year-old vampire. She should be scared shit, _thought Damon.

He stood still overwhelmed but shocked. This girl didn't even flinch at his fangs. She didn't show any fear whatsoever at him.

"What's _wrong_ with you?" shouted Damon.

Ava thought Damon had gone crazy. After everything she saw _him_ do, he thought apparently there was something wrong with her.

"You tell me." she replied.

"You didn't even scream, or go into shock, or faint!"

"I'm not the kind of girl who faints." replied Ava, her teeth chattering from the cold.

"But you didn't react at all..." Damon muttered wonderingly. "I'm a vampire and you're not scared of me. Oh by the way, I heard your interesting conversation with Sherriff Forbes. Why did you lie to her face?" he asked, his face glowing; his hair shining like rainbow lights.

Ava didn't reply because her answer was way too cheesy.

"Answer me." he insisted looking deep into her eyes. Again, no reaction.

Damon's failed attempts to influence Ava was frustrating. Nothing worked on this girl.

After a few minutes Ava replied, bracing herself.

"Because I think you're worth it."

Damon chucked. He had a very engaging laugh.

"I'm being serious." said Ava, trying to get Damon's hands off her throat. They were surprisingly warm.

Damon let go of her and she slipped out underneath his arms.

She stood face to face with him, keeping a careful distance.

"There's something about you. There's a past behind all this. You keep up a happy-go-lucky image which fools everyone but not me." recited Ava, reading a script from her mind. There was another Ava inside her, a braver one, one who knew how Damon felt. It felt..different.

Damon was giving in. Ava made him weak. He was a lost lamb in her eyes.

"And you're still not scared?" he asked inquisitively.

She stepped forward and grabbed her shawl cautiously, wrapping it around her shoulders.

"I don't have anything to be scared of." Ava felt bold knowing his secret. She felt carefree.

"_Nothing to be scared of?"_ he mocked. "I'm a freakin' vampire. You should be running away from me, not coming closer to me!" he shouted, running his hands through his hair, looking up to the October sky.

Ava repeated his words in her head.

_What's wrong with me? Here I am, speaking to a vampire, the one who killed my mom, wanting to get to know him, wanting to be near him._

Damon couldn't get his head round it. He wanted to threaten her and say that he could kill her if he wanted to, but the words died in his throat.

_What's happening to me? She's not falling at my knees, she doesn't listen, she's stubborn, and arrogant and completely wrong for me. My mind control doesn't work. Yet she amazes me._

Ava was now a few feet away from him. She wanted to be closer to him, but she didn't know whether Damon wanted that.

Damon came close to her and he could smell her scent. She didn't smell of flowers or perfume. She had an individual scent he had never experienced before.

A few inches was the difference between their heights and as Damon looked down at Ava and heard her fragile heartbeat, he knew he had found _her_ – his twin flame, his soul mate.

_**[Please bother reviewing after reading the chapter. It motivates me to write the next one..so without reviews I won't write. But I hope you liked it! It took me quite a while to write, 'cause once I start writing, I can't stop!]**_


	6. Chapter 6: Fallen

"What are you?" whispered Damon, his voice velvety and his eyes in awe.

"The same as everybody else." she replied, whispering softly.

Again, she felt a burning desire to be close to him, but a voice was calling out. Ava was seeing a new version of herself and Damon standing in the woods.

"Ava? Ava? Where are you?" it was Heidi, calling out.

"I have to go back to the funeral." said Ava. The haunting memories came flooding back. She closed her eyes and managed to make them go.

She turned away and Damon grabbed her hand.

"You really are something." he said. Ava returned a bleak smile before following the sound of Heidi's voice.

"I'm here." she shouted. Heidi ran over to Ava, with her scarf wrapped tightly around her neck in the harsh blustery weather.

"Where did you go? Everyone was asking about you." she asked worried.

Ava lied again.

"I just needed to get away. I needed some alone time."

"Oh okay." said Heidi understandingly. She put one arm around Ava and took her back to the funeral.

Words of sympathy were thrown towards Ava and she caught them quietly and thankfully.

The funeral ended around evening and Ava made her way back to Heidi's place.

She ate dinner without a word had some more 'alone' time in Heidi's room. She hugged her knees and sobbed quietly, mourning for her mother.

A knock on the window made her stop. She opened the curtains of the French window and saw Damon sat casually, lounging on the tree trunk.

Ava nodded and a gauche stillness filled the air.

"What are you doing here?" Ava asked opening the windows.

"I came to see you and to apologize sincerely for what I did to your mom."

He didn't look sincerely sorry but Ava stepped back to let him in.

"I can't. You have to invite me in."

Ava didn't take him seriously. "What?"

"You have to invite me in. I'll explain when you let me in." he said, smiling his 500-kilowatt smile. How could Ava say no to that?

"Come in." she said finally and Damon took a leap into the room.

"So here's the deal with us vampires and being invited in. You know how people were all God-fearing and superstitious back in the day? Vampires were believed to be some kind of demon and the house was considered safe for a mortal. So inviting a vampire inside, gave them freedom to come in and out whenever they liked. Sort of like a 'carte blanche' if you like."

That bit of information went through one of Ava's ears, and out of the other. She sat cross-legged on her bed, tears still falling softly.

Damon's smile turned into a straight line.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly.

"Its fine." returned Ava.

_It's not_, thought Damon.

Damon sat beside her and observed her. She looked so delicate, so fragile. For once in his life, he felt complete remorse. He was scared that just wiping her tears would break her.

"I could try and make you forget." he suggested.

Ava wiped her tears and looked at him.

"What?"

"I could influence you. Make you forget your pain."

Ava didn't want to forget. If she forgot, then she'd get looks from people. She was in the phase of mourning for her mother- not moving on hours after the funeral.

"I don't want to forget." cried Ava.

"I can't see you in this state." admitted Damon, stretching an arm out. He almost touched her shoulder, but held back. He wasn't good with these kinda situations.

"Then go. You started this whole thing." remarked Ava, quite grimly.

Damon furrowed his eyebrows,

"Don't be so childish."

Ava looked at him and it was now that Damon realised she was a mess.

"I'm being realistic. You should try it sometimes."

"Ouch." he said.

"Good to know that the stone-cold heart can still feel something." stated Ava.

Ava went to the window and looked up at the sky. A single star was glowing. It reminded her of children's tales of a dead loved one looking over you.

"I said I was sorry. What else do you want?" asked Damon expressionlessly.

"I want you to really mean it. I want you to change. Yes I don't know you and yes I have no right to interfere in your life but if you change, then that's the only way I'll be happy." she demanded.

Damon wanted to laugh but instead he smirked.

"You're right, you don't know me and you don't have a right to interfere in my life. But who do you think you are, telling me to change my ways? You're a weak defenceless human."

"Now you're right. I am weak and defenceless- all the more reason for you to change. Do you really think I want more people to be killed the way my mom was? If you change then I'll know that Mystic Falls is safe from vampires." said Ava.

After everything, she still didn't feel afraid of Damon. It's like she was immune to his danger.

"That's a lot to ask for in a person you don't know." he enquired. Damon was now behind Ava. His eyes were narrowed and he didn't like the direction in which this conversation was going.

"Yeah well. You can't say I didn't try." she said.

"Why are you being so goddamn bitter towards me? I liked you better before this whole thing."

Ava rolled her eyes and blinked away her remaining tears.

"Tough 'cause I _hate_ you." she emphasised clearly.

Damon was taken aback. "You can't hate me forever."

"Watch me. I don't like you and I never did. That's the story."

"You can't deny that there's something between us, some kind of connection. I have that effect on you. You know it and so do I."

Damon was absolutely right, she couldn't deny it. Something clicked when they first set their eyes on each other. But for the sake of Mystic Falls, she had to deny it.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Something inside Damon was growing. It was a small ball of anger, growing and infuriating with every hateful word Ava said.

He gripped her arm tightly and pulled her around.

"Ava, look at me. You're being naive and stupid. I'm gonna make you forget okay? Just look straight in my eyes."

"No just get off me!" said Ava in a raised voice.

Damon repeated the same throat-grabbing, pinned-against-the-wall thing he did in the woods but it just made Ava splutter and strain. It was fact now that his mind-control was useless with her.

"Damn you Ava! There's something seriously wrong with you. Get yourself checked at the doctors or something!"

"Says the one who's killing me." she said choking on her words.

He let her go but kept her body held tight on the wall.

Ava's body warmth gave a slight sensation of burning to Damon's skin. It was enjoyable and breath-taking.

Damon's body felt cold but secure to Ava. That too was breath-taking and Ava was on the edge.

"What about now? Do you still hate me? Do you still deny that there's _nothing_ between us?" Damon raised the question and leaned in towards Ava. Ava shut her eyes and braced herself for the kiss on the lips but that didn't happen at first. Instead she felt soft lips on her throat, tracing her neckline. A mix of emotions was running through her body. She tried to flinch and oppose him but it was no use. His inhuman strength pushed her and her heartbeat pulsated so much so, that Damon could feel it on his skin. All the flashing images of her mom's death in her mind; all the forced hatred for Damon; the sick twist of misery in her stomach; washed out through the kiss. She felt Damon's cool lips on her own and she gave in helplessly. Damon surrendered to the sweetness of the kiss with equal amount of passion. The rigid strain of Ava's body against his, softened and he placed both his hands on the sides of her face, infusing more urgency in the kiss.

Ava returned to reality and gently pushed Damon away. He wouldn't resist and she pushed harder. Damon was out of breath and asked what was wrong.

"I can't do this." said Ava, her bright eyes filling with heartbreaking tears.

Damon stroked her face tenderly, and his face was still, his eyes anguished. "What do you mean?"

Ava composed herself, "I've seen people have their heartbroken. I promised myself I wouldn't fall for it."

"Fall for what?" Damon's voice was distorted.

"Love. I can't fall in love. You can't fall in love with me." she said, her heart filling with pain.

Damon was trying to read her thoughts but he felt it was wrong.

"What if?" he said with consideration. "What if it's too late? What if I've already fallen for you?"

eHe


	7. Chapter 7: St Stephen

Ava gasped and she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"What did you just say?" she asked, knowing the dreaded answer fully well.

"I don't know how to say this but…I think I'm strangely in love with you." Damon said, furrowing his eyebrows in his signature way.

Ava sat on her bed, staring at the floor, trying to think of something normal to say. When nothing came out, Damon sat next to her, staring at her.

"I was in love with a girl for over 100 years thinking it was true, but after meeting you it's just…I don't know. I'm not good at expressing my feelings."

He looked so innocent and honest that Ava looked in his eyes searching for an alternative answer, and when there was none, she just put her arms around his neck and kissed him with so much passion, and it scared her. Damon pushed her down on the bed and began planting kisses on her neck delicately. His hand grabbed her t-shirt and tried pulling it over her head and Ava resisted, pushing him away and returning to reality.

"We can't do this." she said. She looked at Damon cautiously.

"Why?" he asked, breathing heavily.

_These mood swings are really getting on my nerves_, he thought.

"Because of my mom…" said Ava. She sat up straight and avoided Damon's eyes. "What I mean is, you dated her and you killed her and now you think you're in love with her daughter. It's just…too much to handle in a couple of days."

Damon stared at the blank wall and realised that Ava was making sense.

_What am I doing? I mean, yeah I have the title of 'womaniser', but mother-daughter? That's a boundary that couldn't be crossed, even for me._

"You're right," said Damon after a lot of thought. "So what do you want to do?"

Ava didn't realise that she needed to think of a solution,

"I don't know. I just don't know." She said, putting her head in her hands and breathing out, trying to rethink her feelings.

_I've never felt like this, _she thought. _Should I let my feelings for Damon rule over everything he did?_

"I need to think all this over. I've only just met you but my feelings are taking over my thoughts and I just don't know what to do." said Ava, boldly, hoping that Damon would side with her decision.

"So if I give you time, does that mean I can flirt with other girls in the mean time?" asked Damon grinning.

Ava looked shocked and laughed. "You are joking right?"

Damon's smug smile was stuck on his face as he replied, "Sure I am."

Ava wasn't convinced but if she wanted everything to work out between Damon and her, then she had to learn to trust him. He flashed a kilowatt smile and left through the window.

A rush of feelings went through Ava. She couldn't decide on what to do. Nobody would know that Damon was the guy who murdered her mother if they ever did 'date' each other, but Ava knew that she'd feel guilty towards her mother, who even though would've wanted her to be happy, would be ashamed of her actions.

Ava sighed and lied on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Everything was so confusing. She fell asleep and woke up to the voice of Heidi, who slept on the couch as Ava slept on Heidi's bed.

"Wake up Ava, my mom made some breakfast." said Heidi, coming into the room as Ava was rubbing her eyes, waking up.

Heidi gestured for her to come downstairs and Ava brushed her teeth before heading downstairs.

Jean had a slight smile on her face and Ava sat at the table, the mouth-watering waft of cheese omelette making her stomach rumble. She then realised that she hadn't eaten properly for the last couple of days.

"Here you go." said Jean, placing an omelette on a place and handing it to Ava. As Ava began to eat it slowly, savouring it, Jean sat down opposite Ava.

"Listen honey," she began. Ava had a slight idea as to where this conversation was headed, "As sorry as we all are about your loss, you have to keep your head high, okay?"

Ava didn't say anything.

"It's okay to mourn for your loss and feel like the blame should fall on you, but just know that it will not bring her back. You know that Heidi and I are always here for you, and you can stay with us for however long you want to." Jean placed one of her hands on Ava's and she looked up. Jean was smiling, a mixture of sadness and sympathy in the smile.

Ava swallowed, and fought back the tears, "I'm really grateful Jean, and I really am. I don't know how to thank you."

Jean shrugged, "The only way you'll thank me if is you cheer up. "

Ava did her best to cheer up as Heidi went through a plan of things they would do together on that day.

First, they would go to the Mystic Grill and try to get in on some juicy gossip, then they would go shopping and Heidi would pay. Then they'd go to the new movie theatre and watch a movie; with nobody distracting or disturbing them both.

Ava was slightly pleased with the idea; she hadn't done anything in days; she was afraid she was getting too boring for Heidi to be her friend anymore.

She got dressed; completely forgetting last night's incident and felt happier as she walked to the Mystic Grill with Heidi, who was in deep thought about Stefan Salvatore. The minute they both stepped into the Mystic Grill though, they saw Stefan sat at a table by himself.

"Ooh, let's go and talk to him!" suggested Heidi, thrilled at the idea.

Ava couldn't agree more and they both went and sat themselves down opposite Stefan.

"Hey, you're Stefan right?" asked Ava, unnecessarily,

Stefan, whose head was in his hands, looked up startled.

"Hi, yeah I'm Stefan. You're Ava and Heidi right?" he said to both of us. Stefan look slightly worried.

We both nodded and smiled at him, until he said,

"I heard about your mother. I'm sorry for your loss." Stefan spoke with such grave sincerity that Ava didn't feel like she should break down into tears. She just mumbled an 'it's okay'.

"What exactly happened?" he asked inquisitively.

Ava was the one to act startled this time and didn't know how to answer back. Heidi's jaw dropped as if to be shocked at how a newcomer could ask a straight-forward question like that.

"Um, I don't really remember. Well I do, but I don't really like talking about."

Stefan's expression was understanding and he nodded, "I understand."

But something about his expression made her tell him. "Well, we were having dinner with my mom's new 'boyfriend' and I went to bed. I couldn't sleep and fI came downstairs, I saw blood everywhere. Mom's body was pale white and I saw the guy stood there, coming closer to me."

Heidi started panicking, "Wait, Ava. This isn't what you told the cops."

Stefan meanwhile, was thinking about something. Then he sighed.

"Please don't tell the cops. The guy was a vampire…he had fangs."

Heidi stared at Ava, with a crazed but unnerved look and Stefan froze, with a fixed stare at Ava.

"What did you just say?" asked Stefan, a hint of alarm in his voice.

Ava had no idea what she just said.

_Why on earth did I tell Stefan Salvatore this? What if he goes and tells the cops? I'll be in deep trouble; Heidi's going to think I'm out of my mind._

"I said he was a vampire." repeated Ava.

Heidi began to laugh, worriedly and stared back and forth between Stefan and Ava.

"You're going crazy Ava. Maybe you had a little too much time to think at home."

Ava shrugged off Heidi's pointless comments.

"No I'm not lying. He was a vampire. The real deal too: smouldering eyes, pale white skin, ridiculous good looks, bright white fangs."

Again, Ava had no idea why she had just blurted out all this to a stranger; a stranger who reminded her of Damon.

Stefan bit his lip, "I have to go do something", and stood up.

Heidi pulled Ava out of her seat and stood in front of Stefan.

"Wait, you won't tell anyone this, will you?" Stefan nodded as if to say 'no' and walked out of the Mystic Grill.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Heidi angrily, spitting through her teeth.

"Nothing, nothing is going on. Come on let's go." said Ava, ignoring Heidi's endless questions.

Heidi dragged Ava out of the Mystic Grill and walked angrily over to the vacant park.

"So you're telling me and _Stefan Salvatore_ that your mother's murderer was a VAMPIRE?"

Ava didn't know what to say and just gave Heidi a blank look.

"Oh you are unbelievable. You're going crazy. End of." said Heidi, arms crossed.

"Look I'm sorry. I don't know what's come over me. I'm still upset." said Ava. She wasn't lying either. There was something about Stefan Salvatore that made her feel like she could trust him, but the real mistake was blurting Damon's secret out in front of Heidi.

Heidi suddenly became soft again, "It's okay." she said, and hugged Ava. Ava smiled and looked over Heidi's shoulder to see Stefan Salvatore standing there.

"Stefan….?" I muttered, questionably.

Heidi broke off from the hug. Stefan walked over to the girls, his body long and lean.

"The guy, Ava. What was he called?" asked Stefan.

"Are you stalking us?" asked Heidi, not so pleased at her beloved Mr Salvatore anymore.

"No I'm not. Trust me; I just need to know the name of the guy."

Ava looked between Heidi and Stefan and answered, "Damon Smith."

Stefan's reaction was confusing.

"Oh God, I was hoping you wouldn't say that."

"Explain," demanded Ava.

"I'm not sure I should. You already know too much." said Stefan, heaving a sigh.

Heidi just stood in between both of them, confused utterly. Ava felt sorry for her being caught up in all this.

"Please, Stefan. If it's about Damon then I need to know." Ava pleaded.

Stefan looked around and exhaled. He straightened his jacket and looked straight at her.

"He's my brother." he stated.


	8. Chapter 8: Playing Games

Heidi's eye grew bigger than Ava ever thought possible and if Ava was eating something, she knew she would've choked at that moment in time.

"What?" asked Ava, with uncertainty.

"He's my brother. Damon Salvatore." said Stefan.

Heidi backed out from between Stefan and Ava and stood on the side.

"That doesn't make sense. He's Damon Smith, why would he lie about that?" asked Ava; her heart racing. Damon couldn't be trusted after all, she thought.

Stefan ignored Ava for a second and stood face to face with Heidi.

"We'd like to speak privately, Heidi." instructed Stefan. His pupils dilated and Heidi found the energy to nod and walk away.

Ava figured out what happened.

"You compelled her, so you…you…you're a vampire too?" she asked, panicking.

_Where on earth did all these vampires come from? About a week ago, vampires were just a fantasy; a myth but then it all became reality._

Stefan nodded, waiting patiently for Ava to calm down from her panic attack. "My brother is one so it's really no surprise that I'm one too."

"But…but how? How do you guys even exist?"

Ava was stuttering, not being able to take in everything.

"I guess you didn't have a chance to ask Damon when you spoke to him in Heidi's house…." commented Stefan.

"How do you know about that?" asked Ava.

"Heidi told me that she was on the landing when she heard." replied Stefan.

Ava should've felt a bit worried, that strangers knew so much; but something about Stefan which had made her spill the details before, made her trust him.

"So then you made her forget; that's why she hasn't said anything to me…" said Ava, adding up the facts.

Stefan nodded. "I can't tell you everything here. Somebody could hear."

There was nobody in the deserted park but themselves but Ava figured that since she knew two vampires existed, God knows how many more were around.

Stefan took Ava's hand and led her to his car, a black Porsche 911 Turbo.

"Where are we going?" asked Ava with uncertainty.

Stefan kindly opened the door for her, "To my place. I'll explain everything and then you can leave."

Ava stared at the door and then to Stefan, unconvinced that she should head home with a stranger. But then a thought struck her; if she kept quiet about a brooding vampire like Damon who murdered her mother and said was in love with Ava but didn't do anything to hurt her was considered 'safe' then Stefan Salvatore was definitely in that category. Stefan was also on the same page.

"I don't bite. I promise." he said, smiling at his little pun.

Ava was suddenly convinced and got into the car. There was an awkward silence between the two of them and Ava stared out of the tinted windows, deep in thought about Stefan Salvatore. In her opinion, he seemed like the nicer of the two brothers. He was gentle and just as good-looking as his supposed-brother Damon.

Before Ava knew it, Stefan arrived at the house.

It was an old lodging; the town knew to be owned by a weird old woman, Mrs Flowers.

Stefan opened the door for Ava like a gentleman and walked to the house. Ava followed and once they were inside, Ava was told to 'make herself at home' from Stefan; who in the meantime got himself a glass of blood.

Ava's eyes widened and when Stefan realised she was shocked at the blood in the wine glass, he chuckled lightly.

"It's from the blood bank from the hospital. I don't bite humans."

Ava raised her eyebrows and Stefan clarified that he wasn't joking.

"So I guess I should start telling you about Damon and me".

Ava nodded and he sat down next to her.

"So the basics; we're both from Florence in Italy and our vampire ages are 146 years old."

Wow, thought Ava.

"And um, we both fell in love with Katherine Pierce, who gave us her blood for us to become vampires. But then we both led her to her death. She was forced to choose between us both and she said that she'd make her decision by morning; but the next morning, all we found were her ashes and a letter telling us that she killed herself because she wanted us brothers to make up."

Ava was so intent on Stefan's words that she realised she held her breath as she took in every single word he was saying.

"And then, Damon became very….depressed. I knew that father was behind Katherine's death so I went to confront him and then became impulsive about blood. I killed him and when Damon saw, he tried to kill me. I killed him at the same time as he killed me. We both had blood in our system so we turned."

Stefan took a sip of blood and continued, "So then Damon became bitter, blamed me for Katherine's death and getting involved and said he hated me for turning him into a vampire. Do you know what the name Salvatore means in Italian, Ava? It means salvation, savior. I'm named that, and for St. Stephen, the first Christian martyr. And I damned my brother to hell. He would have rather died than become a monster; that is until he learnt to shut off the pain and travel the world, picking up girls off the street casually."

That sounded like Damon, thought Ava.

"And now he's back in Mystic Falls." she retorted.

Stefan nodded and suddenly sat up, his green eyes piercing.

"Wait, I think I heard something."

He was out of the room before Ava could blink but she couldn't hear anything.

Stefan came back and said it was nothing. Ava opened her mouth to ask about Damon but it seemed like he made himself welcome already.

With his sharp senses, Stefan walked to the open doorway when a voice spoke out,

"Hello brother."

Damon, thought Ava. So all of it was true; Damon was a Salvatore, not a Smith.

"What are you doing back in Mystic Falls?" asked Stefan, no surprise in his voice.

Damon was smiling slyly, "Oh the usual, I'm here for some fun. There are some really hot girls here in Mystic Falls and about what you my 'dear' brother?"

Apparently, he has no idea Ava was in the same room, thought Stefan.

"I just came back to visit." stated Stefan, his voice hard.

Damon raised his eyebrows, faking confusion, "…Visit who? You have nobody here. Unless you came to see Mrs Flowers…."

Stefan looked slightly furious. "It's none of your business."

"Um, I beg to differ; after all, by some unfortunate misfortune, you _are_ my brother. It's Elena Gilbert isn't it?" asked Damon, and when Stefan didn't answer, began laughing.

"Oh Stefan. You'll never change. But I see where you're coming from though. Elena is one, hot babe. I would do anything to have her to myself. Looking like Katherine is a plus one."

"She's nothing like Katherine." said Stefan, clenching his fists.

"Attitude-wise, maybe not, but you have to admit she's smoking hot. Maybe she can be my next target."

"And who's your target now?" asked Stefan.

His question was answered by a vain, bubbly voice Ava instantly acknowledged as Caroline Forbes.

"Damon, come back to bed. Let's pick up from where we left it."

Damon narrowed his eyebrows, a playful smirk on his face.

"Coming baby." Caroline walked away, out of sight.

Stefan had his arms crossed, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, that's Caroline. She's second on the Mystic Falls' Ultimate Sexy list, after Elena Gilbert of course. She's not as brassy as Miss. Gilbert but she's hot nonetheless."

Ava had had enough. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes but they weren't enough to pour out. Instead, she had a fixed expression on her face of discontent and began applauding. She stood up and Stefan turned to see her stood behind him.

"Well done Damon. Now you've _really_ done it."

For the first time in his life, Damon was dumfounded. He had his eyes on Ava, staring in shock. He had no idea she was there; my God she's good at holding her breath, he thought.

Stefan stepped away. Infuriating and devastated, Ava walked up to Damon, their faces inches away from each other. The same intense spark flew between them but looking at his half-naked body and imagining him and Caroline instantly made her little-found respect for him go away. The mutual feeling between them just faded.

"You've really outdone yourself this time haven't you? That whole 'love at first sight' thing was so cliché that I can't believe I was stupid enough not to realise it was a game."

Still, Damon was stood, speechless. He couldn't help what he did. He spoke after a few minutes.

"Women just come to me naturally, I can't help myself Ava." he commented, thinking it was an amusing comeback when in actual fact, Ava was even more disgusted. He tried smiling but it was no use; it felt as if the muscles in his cheeks were against him too.

"Remember when you said I was 'something'? Well let me repeat that for you; you really are something Damon and guess what? I figured out what that 'something' is – a lying, manipulative murderer. Maybe I should go and tell the cops that you killed my mom; God knows why I lied to their faces and said I didn't know you."

Stefan spoke out, "Ava, I don't really think that's a good id-", but Ava interrupted and turned around, walking towards Stefan.

"I don't really know or care about good ideas, Stefan. You seem like the good guy and I appreciate you being saintly and looking out for your brother but he's not worth it. I was acting insane thinking there was something between us both. But that probably came from the tons of movies I watch and from being a freaking hopeless romantic."

"Ava, I-"Damon began to speak but Ava cut him off.

"I can't believe you still have the guts to say anything! Just shut up!" shouted Ava, backing out of the room and out of the front door.


End file.
